


The Blood Moon Rises

by Scygnus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bestiality, Corruption, Futanari, Multi, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scygnus/pseuds/Scygnus
Summary: The Calamity is defeated. Hyrule is at peace. Link and Zelda wander Hyrule, letting the wind guide their feet and helping wherever they may. But then...The Blood Moon Rises Once More.And when Link looks back to her, touched by its light, Zelda sees it in his eyes... as he sees it in hers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Blood Moon Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I was inspired to write after seeing a pic by oo_sebastian_oo, on which the first part is directly based.
> 
> Written in journal style from various points-of-view. Don't expect more of this anytime soon- I took the concept and turned it into a quest on QQ.

The Blood Moon Rises

It seems that all of Ganondorf's power has not left this world- or, considering the events, mayhap another has usurped his method to their own ends... though I am baffled as to what those might be.

It happened two nights ago. Link often insists on traveling wherever the wind takes us, whenever we please- and all things considered, I cannot find it in myself to restrain his free spirit. I have even found myself enjoying it, and all the small places he has shown me from his travels, places of grand spectacle and simple splendor alike.

So it was that we found ourselves walking in the sunset, with no intent of settling into our tents for hours hence, when it happened. A red glow filled the horizon, and the Blood Moon rose once more. We were rightfully concerned, and I felt the monsters returning to the land of the living... but when I turned to Link to warn him, I found him gazing back at me with an intense, frightening expression. His teeth were drawn back, almost in a growl, his ears perked, eyes staring covetously at me like some wild beast.

Only, I was not frightened. His glowing red eyes did not concern me. At the time, I felt nothing was amiss... with his attitude or mine.

We clashed, grabbing, tearing, growling at one-another, ripping at each-other's clothes. We fell to the soft grass, rolling and wrestling for dominance, soon quite close to nude under the Blood Moon's light, our eyes casting a glow on each-other's monstrous expressions as we fought. But Link was, of course, the stronger, and I found myself pinned, facedown to the ground, with his teeth firmly gripping my sensitive ear, his big-

(Long segment of words, illegible due to the furiously scribbled ink. There are a few torn spots as well.)

He mated with me for hours, and I mated back. He took my virginity while I howled for him to impregnate me, he penetrated my anus while I howled my orgasm to the sky with a promise of revenge on my lips, he fucked my throat with his ~~delicious cock~~ penis so long I can still faintly taste his flavor.

We awoke at dawn, as the Blood Moon's light faded from the sky, just as Link ~~poured a hot load~~ ejaculated into my mouth again. A panicked scramble ensued as we realized what we had done... but I am ashamed to admit that, rather than spit it out as I pretended to do, I swallowed it with great enjoyment.

Further, I find myself looking at him frequently, admiring his wiry physique, his attractive, girlish features, and imagining the ~~fat cock~~ large member I know is hidden in his clothes. I suspect the Blood Moon's Lust has corrupted us, brought out our... libidos, in a powerful way. Or is it merely me? I have never been exposed to sex before now, always the pure virgin princess.

Is this lust I feel normal?

I await the next Blood Moon with equal dread and anticipation.

~~~

The Blood Moon Rises

I had insisted that we stay in our tent as the moon rose each night, until we were sure the Blood Moon had not arisen. But tonight, as the barest beam of red is allowed into the bottom edge, I sit here alone. I know not where Link is, or what he is doing- his restless spirit could not be contained this evening, and he went out, promising to be back by sundown.

Yet, I sit here alone, stewing in my- it must be said- literal juices. I have not gone mad. The mirror tells me my eyes have not begun to glow. Yet I am incredibly aroused, every instinct demanding I leave the tent, give in, find my _mate_. But I cannot give in. The Blood Moon must not have the last princess of Hyrule. I must be stern. I must be strong. I must be pure. I cannot let my lusts- (The line ends with a long, jagged scratch of ink across the page.)

Oh dear. It is the morning and I regret many things. But... less than I should.

I halted my previous entry when my traitorous fingers found my womanhood- and, in my orgasmic thrashing, some part of me must have found the Blood Moon's light. The tentflap reflected the glow of my eyes as I exited it, only removing my hand from my nethers to run naked across the grassland. I laughed with delight, reveling in the wind on my body, in my freedom from duty, from purity, from all the chains that held me.

Then I found him. Or perhaps I should have said 'her.'

Link had apparently encountered a Guardian as the Blood Moon rose- or just before, considering the scuffs and the missing limb- only for their fight to change as it did. And he apparently lost, as I found him suspended above the ground, limbs held tight as a slender metallic tentacle- of a kind I had never seen on a Guardian- plundered his cute rear.

Or, as I noted before, perhaps 'her' cute rear, as he was now sporting modest breasts. Her face, always effeminate, had also softened, taking it purely into the feminine realm. 'Her' ~~cock~~ penis had not gone away, however- if anything, it was bigger than before, as were her testicles, flopping about as she was roughly fucked, spewing her semen into the air in an apparently endless fountain.

I wasn't disturbed by any of this- instead, under the Blood Moon's corruption, I was interested- intrigued. I'd always wanted to be stronger, and visions of bending Link over and forcing him to cum with my fingers in his ~~fantastic ass~~ bottom danced in my head. So I danced in the moonlight, skipping right into the shower of cum she was wasting onto the grass, my skin quickly speckled with white. I scooped it up, slurping it greedily as the dance allowed, singing a wordless tune as I reveled in my body and visions of dominating my Champion.

And then a snort alerted me to another presence on our little patch of grass- and I stopped my dance to stare, excited, as a Lynel approached us, his enormous cock erect and dripping already. I didn't hesitate, falling to my knees and beckoning, the enormous monster simply stepping over me until his musky, dripping ~~delicious cock~~ member pressed against my face- or rather, my offered tongue.

The smell and taste of the monstrous member still haunt me now- I am ashamed to note that I'm licking my lips as I remember, and even now I feel the urge to find another beast to suckle at.

I stroked and licked his cock for what seemed like forever, perfectly content to be on my knees and servicing him to the background noise of Link's continued lewd moans. But his snorts increased in frequency as I worked, his member throbbing harder against my lips, the flow of pre-ejaculate increasing until I could not drink it all, and finally, he began to purr... just before he came.

The first shot filled my mouth, and was forced out my nose, my sinuses burning as I tried furiously to swallow. The second covered me from head to toe, dousing every bit of me with his seed. I can still smell it slightly, despite my attempt to clean myself once the sun rose. I drank as much as I could, letting the rest of his hot cum douse my skin, inundating me with his scent. I soon rested in a pool of his semen, utterly soaked and entirely content, drinking as much of his ~~delicious~~ ejaculate as I could handle.

He never went soft. I still attacked his testicles, sucking and licking at them, fondling the enormous orbs, encouraging them to make another bathtub worth of cum for me. They smelled (a few scratched out lines marr the page here.)

I turned over, raising my hips- the corrupted me spared no thought about whether or not he could fit, only whether he would fuck me. The Lynel was amenable to this, pressing his ~~huge monster cock to my tight princess pussy and~~ penis to my vagina and trying to force it in- it did not go at first, but ~~I~~ the other me braced herself. Then the monster gave a mighty shove- and I was full, ~~wonderfully stuffed with cock.~~

I cannot now believe it fit, but somehow it did. I know not how long the mating lasted, only that before it ended my womb was bloated and full with his ~~cum~~ semen. He ~~fucked~~ mated with me until he came, and...

I only realized the Lynel had gone when I felt Link's lips around my penis. At some point, I had grown one. A large one. ~~A powerful, mighty cock.~~

The Guardian was gone as well, leaving only Link's own false-pregnancy bulge and its glowing, silvery fluids all over her.

I let her ~~worship me, as I deser~~ have her way with my male endowment, ~~sucking and licking my balls and~~ until I recovered my breath, at which point I took charge, forcing ~~my cock down her tight throat~~ her to take me deeply into her mouth. I ejaculated with my testicles pressed to her chin, and only wanted more. I turned her over, using my fingers on her rear, then her newly-grown ~~pussy~~ vagina, sometimes my tongue, on both, draining the Guardian's strangely metallic juices from her body, stroking her own cock at times until it drooled into the grass.

~~Then I mounted her and fucked her virgin pussy full of cum and added my own cream to the reservior in her tight asshole.~~

We mated for quite some time after the monsters left, but I was on top this time. ~~And it felt amazing.~~

This morning, our transformations seem to have faded... mostly. My clitoris is larger than before, by a tiny amount, and while I have not examined Link's chest, he seems to be moving a bit stiffy- I suspect I would find budding breasts if I could ~~lift up his shirt and run my hands over his muscles~~ examine him.

I know not what this portends, but it fills me with fear and ~~lust~~ apprehension.

~~~

Dear Diary,

Oh, I don't know what to do! I wish Master Link were here, he could- (neatly-scribbled words.)

I can't even think about him anymore, Diary, without thinking of... that.

I should back up.

Ever since Ganon was defeated, Grandmother told me to stay inside at night and make sure my curtains were closed. I didn't see any reason not to, so I didn't even think to ask.

Then, last night, I woke up and found them open. I was terrified- the light was red, the Blood Moon was out. I was sure monsters were going to burst in at any moment. So I rushed over to close it...

I remember what happened next vividly. I felt hot, so hot. Like when Master Link showed up in that one outfit that- (more less-than-neatly scribbled words)

It didn't seem strange to me when I climbed out the window instead of closing it. I felt no fear when I dropped to the ground- my training could handle that much. I snuck out of the village without knowing why... especially easy, as the streets were deserted, every window shuttered away from the light of the beautiful moon.

Or so I felt! At that time! Not now! I'm not thinking about- (more scribbles.)

I ran through the grass in my nightgown, laughing and yelling, feeling as free as the wind.

And then the wolves came. They ran alongside me, barking and howling... so I barked and howled with them. They seemed surprised at first, then happy, clustering tightly around me as we ran in the fields and howled at the moon.

Eventually I had to stop, panting, and they stopped with me. I peeled off my nightgown, folding it carefully in a tree, so I could feel the breeze better on my sweaty body. The wolves nuzzled and licked me, and I sat down with them, my bare bottom in the grass, petting and kissing them, feeling like I was right where I belonged.

And then... (scribbles)

And then... (scribbles)

And then... (scribbles)

I initiated it. I saw one of their... thingies... and gently held it, feeling the pulsing warmth in my hand. Then I grabbed another. The others started... licking at me... licking my chest and private places. It felt sooo good. I got down on my hands and knees, spreading my legs, pushing my head up under one and taking it into my mouth. It was- (furious scribbles)

Another one mounted me and... and... I can't be a bride anymore, Diary! I can't- (lots of scribbles. Link's name can barely be made out through them.)

No, no, it's fine. He's a worldly man, he won't... well, maybe he won't care that I'm not a proper bride... oh who am I fooling? He's probably going to marry the Princess. Who'd pick me over a princess?

Now I've made myself sad. Maybe the- (desperate, furious scribbles fill the rest of the page, but the writing continues on the back.)

In the morning, I awoke back in my bed, nude, with my nightgown neatly folded. I had to tell grandmother a nightmare had made me sweaty, and she only nodded sagely, sure it was the Blood Moon giving me night terrors.

Oh Diary, I'm giggling at that even though what happened is terrible.

I can't keep my imagination over what might happen on the next Blood Moon... maybe I should double check my window before I go to bed.

Or... maybe not?

~~~

Dear Link,

I know not whether this shall ever reach your hands, but I feel explaining it to you is the best way to... order the events on which I dwell. I still remember how good of a listener you are, all the times I would gossip, or tell stories, while you just sat and listened, no judgement, no worries... I trust you, Link. You memories may fade, your soul may move on, but I know I can always trust and count on you, no matter what strange eons may bring.

And, well, this appears to be quite the strange eon indeed!

When the Great Deku Tree awakened me from my (thought to be eternal-) slumber, I knew not what to expect. It is sad that Hyrule no longer stands, but it is not the first time it has fallen. I was not surprised you had vanquished the King of Evil once again, except in that I wasn't being called to help with that. No, the Great Deku Tree awakened me to handle something more insidious and esoteric.

When the Blood Moon had been a thing of Death, it was simplicity itself for the Great Deku Tree to keep it out of the Korok Forest, limiting its influence to the Lost Woods. But now the Blood Moon rises as an avatar of life... and it took half his great strength to keep it from their home when it first rose. He awakened the Sage of the Forest, hoping she would have an answer... and I do, though it means giving myself over to the power of the Blood Moon.

I don't think I fooled him, acting reluctant- I was always quite curious about mating, but as a Kokiri I wasn't even equipped for such a thing, even aside from the Hylian opinion about my apparent age. The fully-equipped athletic beauty I'd grown for a body probably tipped him off too. While preparing for the next Blood Moon, I spent quite some time... testing those features.

Thinking about you. And Zelda. The Sages of Water, Shadow, and Spirit also made appearances.

But enough of that until we meet again- in order to protect the forest, it needed to hide when the Blood Moon rose. Simplicity itself, except that all that light had to go somewhere. And that somewhere had to have something known in it, something controllable- a bare patch of ground would've grown something on its own, no telling how friendly it would be. So I took a seed- and became one with it. Planted it within the key-space, where the moon's light over the forest would all fall at once- and slept as it grew, rapidly for a tree but still quite slowly by animal reckoning.

Then the Blood Moon rose.

The energies of life, intense, magnified, filled my body, bolstered my thoughts with pure LUST. My altered Kokiri body withered- and my tree fruited in seconds, the Moon's energy granted rapid growth, up and out and down. My roots dug into the soil, the squeezing dirt that parted softly and wetly around my body. 

I came many times as I grew, my roots stimulated by the dirt, my leaves caressed by the wind, my mind falling as the Moon did its work to convince me to mate.

It needn't necessarily have bothered.

One of my fruit grew far far faster than the others, and I felt the body inside- a puppet for me to use, to go and explore, to find you so we could experience everything together... and then it dropped, splitting open and dumping me out. The puppet was erotic, lustful, sensitive, wet, hard, ready.

I disappeared into the mists of the Lost Woods, reappearing half the forest away and immediately leaping for the first monster that caught my fancy. The Chu seemed startled, more than anything, when I appeared out of nothing and slammed my needy cock into it, imagining it was Princess Zelda's inviting pussy. Still, it felt the power of the Blood Moon, and soon reached back to fill me, slimy tentacles pushing up into my fertile valley and tight rear, spreading me deliciously and absorbing my lustful juices.

I came quickly, spraying my first load of semen into it, dousing it with my feminine juices as my balls pulsed, the jelly gently squeezing at them. The Chu bled pink, its color shifting the more of my lust it took into itself- and its consistency. The creamy pink creature twisted and shifted around my still-hard shaft, not slowing its thrusting into me nor mine into it. It compressed, no longer a mere blob, taking on shape and proportions- matching perfectly to my memories of the Princess.

Excepting, of course, the rather large slime-cock and the semi-liquid hips still wrapped around my body and stimulating my whole bottom half.

It- she, perhaps- pushed herself up on her hands, then back against me, her back sucking in my modestly large breasts- and sucked they were, the slime pinching and squeezing and drawing from them my fresh pseudo-milk.

We mated for hours, cumming into and being cum into in every position imaginable. Bokoblins joined us at times, fucking one of our holes roughly, or sometimes getting turned over and used for our pleasure.

And then the sun rose, and my companion stopped, drooping, dripping- and melting. I saw the congealed bobbles of slime you get when destroying a normal Chu, and almost felt like crying- but she didn't fade, merely oozing off to rest from our exertions. I collected her bits, feeling them pulse with potential life- and my own swollen belly feeling much the same. The Chu Jelly in my ass and womb would bud into new Pink Chu, I was sure, and the bobbles might do the same- I would simply have to be sure to keep some around and spread the new species properly.

I visited the Great Deku Tree, to report my success and hear of his- the Korok Forest was safe. I told him what I was, what I could do, and that he merely needed to send a Korok to speak to my tree and I would be there.

The old man had the temerity to tease me about coming to find you, Link! The nerve!

And so I leave the forest with nothing but my wits and some Pink Chu Jelly. Clothes will have to come later, though my nethers somewhat hope they'll come right off again! I expect I'll have quite the lewd adventure reaching you- and I hope a lewder one when I do!

I'll see you soon, Link!

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, the first two parts were Zelda, the third was Paya, and the final was Saria.


End file.
